In semiconductor fabrication processes and photovoltaic applications utilizing processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), materials are typically heated in reaction chambers that require high synchronous voltages to achieve reaction and/or deposition of various chemical agents. In particular, a typical CVD reaction process utilizes electrical energy to heat silicon seed rods (e.g., filaments) to a temperature at which silicon deposition. Electrical energy heats the silicon seed rods using resistive heating as a current is passed through the silicon seed rods. Due to the inverse relationship between the resistivity of silicon and temperature, an external heat source, a high voltage, or a combination thereof may be used to initiate the flow of the current through the silicon seed rods. However, as the silicon seed rods heat up, the resistance of the silicon seed rods rapidly changes and the current flow also rapidly changes which may have significant impact on the likelihood of achieving the deposition process as melting can occur when the current and ultimately seed rod temperature increases beyond a predetermined threshold. The current must be limited before a certain threshold is met. Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for self-limiting the current that passes through the silicon seed rods to prevent the silicon seed rods from melting when the heat increases and the resistance drops beyond a predetermined level.